


Graceful

by Zacari Sweetdreams (ZachNightmare)



Category: South Park
Genre: HEA, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZachNightmare/pseuds/Zacari%20Sweetdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley and Butters were Acountibilibuddies at a camp asked to make them straight one didn't understand at the time the other struggled and almost committed suicide over it. I could say what happens when they met again but it's so much more then just them meeting each other what happens when they find themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy I'm finally able to write again and I felt like writing this idea I had. I hope to work on my other story now as well in fact I think I could get the next chapter up to tomorrow with any luck.

         I opened my eyes I mean metaphorically my eyes were already open. It had been a short two months since I was sent to camp New Grace. I came back not changed a bit. Graduation from camp I acted like I was though ashamed of my thoughts. I can’t help though but remember my Acountibilibuddy. The one I had a crush on at camp, but more importantly the one who opened my eyes first. His name was Leopold “Butters” Stotch. Today I decided I would just tell my parents I was bi curious … no that I was gay I would do it!

  
***

       “Mom dad I’m gay” I said quickly oh gosh I hope…. “Butters your grounded” I heard from my dad the next minute and at that moment I well I just had it up to here. “NO no dad no I’m not you you ground me for a lot but I’m I’m not grounded for this! I’M GAY DAD AND I’M NOT GROUNDED “I said at the top of my lungs and gosh darnit I didn’t mean to yell but I was just so mad.

  
       My parents sat there dumb founded, but dad didn’t say anything so I think I won. This made me feel good. “Mom dad I’m gonna go out and play now” I said as I marched outside with a smile on my face.

***

      Today was my first day at my new school…as the new kid and more importantly at least to me a gay kid. My parents were mad wanted to send me back to camp New Grace but, I stood up and told them no. That was some years ago I was to be a 6th grader now at South Park High…I was very nervous. Mom said I should bundle up so I put on an orange zip up coat and made my way to the bus stop.

      It was cold in this town mom said she choose it because it was isolated…dad said that too. Coming out pretty much destroyed their social standing with their friends in only a couple of years. I finally get to the stop on our street. I take out the black gloves I had in the coat pocket and put them on. “its so cold” I said rubbing my hands together trying to warm myself up.

  
     “oh hamburgers are you ok?” I froze hearing that voice and turned to the right of the stop and couldn’t believe my eyes. He stared at me too and in an instant had his arms around me in a hug. “Bradley I can’t believe it’s you last time I saw you was at that camp” he said the last part with a twinge of anger.

     “Butters I hi” is all I could say I started to suck on my thumb a little I may not say bible verses anymore but this habit I still have an do when ever stressed or nervous. I could feel myself get warm and knew I was blushing he was wearing a fluffy blue coat with tassels and fluffy white boots his hat was a Hello kitty beanie. He smiled and giggled “well hi Bradley” he said smiling at me and stood closer to me.

     “This is the first time we um can really talk…I mean since camp” I said sucking my thumb a little. “Yeah I guess it is um I like Hello Kitty” he said with a smile. “Yeah that’s nice” I felt dumb after saying just that I frowned slightly and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw Butters smiling at me. I could feel myself blushing again. I haven’t seen him in a long time and yet I just I can’t help but blush.

     “It’s OK Bradley” he smiled at me I think he understood how nervous I was. I smiled at him “thanks um when the bus gets here?” I asked him. He smiled and said “well that really kind of depends but were here early anyway so it will be awhile” “oh I um” I looked at the watch on my wrist and realized after tapping it a couple of times it was broken…no wonder I was so early. Butters looked at the watch too and smiled. He took his own off his wrist and put it on mine.

     “ahh butters” I blushed surprised at him and bit my thumb. “It’s OK Hello Kitty can help you keep time today” He smiled at me. I smiled back looking at the watch. It was pink, sparkly and it looked like Butters drew some hearts and stars on the straps and colored them like a rainbow it was very very girly but perfect. “Thank you butters” I said smiling. He smiled back “you’re welcome it’s my gift to you welcome to south park” he said and gave me another hug.

***

     Well we were talking really good after I gave him my watch. I’m really happy to see Bradley “that’s wonderful Bradley!” I said super happy for him. He just told me he was out of the closet and has been since well well gosh since I’ve been out just about. I noticed him shift his feet and suck his thumb .he looked like he really wanted to ask me something and then it just hit me. “oh Bradley I’m gay” I said smiling wide I was real happy about this have been ever since I came out.

     Sure I felt “bi-curious for awhile and even thought maybe it was just a phase but one day I just knew I was hanging out with Kenny one day and we were sneaking dirty books out of store well we blindly grabbed and ran. I accidentally grabbed a magazine with no girls that I was gonna toss but I decided to just take a look just for the heck of it and well I ended up tossing the others. I laughed at the memory and saw Bradley looking at me confused.

     I explained and he smiled. “It sounds like coming out was the best thing you have done Butters” he said smiling. I beamed and said “yep sir it was!” he smiled for a minute and frowned slightly before smiling again. Oh hamburgers I think I said something wrong “Bradley you Ok?” I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

***

  
     His touch felt so comforting I cried. I let it all out all that had been bothering all that happened my parents reaction the schools reaction how I felt scared about this new school all of it. He was holding me close as I cried. “it’s OK Bradley it’s OK” he said rubbing my back his voice was so soothing. “th-thank you Butters “ I was shaking so relived he raised my tear stained face and wiped my tears away.

    “Bradley I’m more now than just your Acountibilibuddy I’m your friend” he smiled and hugged me I hugged him back we stayed like that for awhile and when we pulled away the bus came up. He got on first and turned around and gave me a hand so I could jump up we both smiled at each other first day and I had a friend South Park High is going to be the best.


	2. Typical not typical lunch conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters and Bradley and their first day together at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this one really has me going. well if I have the urge for a story i usually just keep going honestly at this rate I might have another chapter in a couple of hours.

        Around lunch time me and Bradley were sitting together he was real nervous so I had us eat lunch alone. Bradley came just near the beginning of the school year so he didn’t miss much I’m real happy about him getting here so near the start.“How are your classes Bradley?” I asked smiling at him. He sucked his thumb nervously and said “their Ok” he smiled at me as he said that. I couldn’t help but giggle slightly and blushed smiling at him.

        I saw he blushed back we sat for a little in silence eating. “Bradley wanna do something after school?” I asked shuffling my feet under the table. He looked at me and bit his thumb I frowned a little concerned. “Um well I would love to but I promised my parents I would get home right after school” he said frowning. I smiled at him “that’s OK Bradley we can another time”

        I told him as I took out a stray note and scribbled my number on it and it handed it to him. He was blushing a whole lot as he took the note “thank you Butters” he said sucking his thumb a little. “You’re welcome” I said smiling wide at him.

***

        Butters gave me his number I kept staring at it as I waited for the bell to ring. I ran my fingers across it ,it felt as silly as it sounds warm “wow” I whispered to myself the numbers were so delicate and flowed his signature was equally as alluring. “w-w-wow” I said putting my fingers over his name it was in simple blue ink and written hurriedly but it was mine made just for me.

       It was made by a boy too that last thought made me blush. The bell rang at that moment I was on my outside when I felt someone walking with me I didn’t hesitate to turn and smile. “Hi Bradley wanna walk home instead?” Butters said to me with a smile. “Yes I’d love to” I said taking his hand I quickly let go when I realized what I did and turned away blushing.

       “it’s OK Bradley” He said smiling taking my hand and holding it tight as we talked together out the school and down the street. I noticed he had a tiny bit of a march in his step he had his head held high. I decided to try to walk like he did he noticed this I think and smiled.

      We were ways off from the school it was just snow and scenery we had a sort of long walk I think I decided not to let go of Butters hand. He started to skip a tad and I joined him we both were laughing when all of a sudden I heard a rumbling and saw a flash of light I grabbed him towards me as fast as I could.

***

      Bradley grabbed me real fast I didn’t realize till I heard it pass but I must have been too close to the road. He held me close and protectively I turned my head and caught the car speeding away. “s-s-sorry I didn’t see the car” was all I could muster. “It’s OK Butters I’m just glad you’re OK” he said smiling one hand on my waist and the other on my back.

      “I oh gosh” was all I could say I knew I was blushing hard after about a minute we let go and continued walking hand in hand although I was stepping closer to him. We walked talking about school for awhile till we got to our street. “I hope we can talk more tomorrow or later on the phone” I said blushing and smiling at him. “I promise I’ll call ahh” He said covering his mouth blushing.

      “Well I promise to pick up when you do” I said blushing hard. We went our opposite ways I was happy about to today and was really excited to get a call from Bradley I raced inside and went up to my room. “I guess I should do my homework” so I decided keeping my phone close excited for his call.

***

      When I got home I was yelled at…they saw me out there with butters I yelled back shaking but I did it. I kept playing with the watch butters gave me it was comforting. Dad took my phone away I cried softly as a tear streamed on my face. For some reason keeping that promise meant a lot to me the fact I couldn’t was hard. “no I I know what I can do” I said I may not be able to call butters but at least I can do something for him I took out some art supplies and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end of this chapter I have to say I really like how this is going.


	3. Wish and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters gets his gift and they both get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! it's not to bad but skip to the first
> 
> ***
> 
> if you wish not to read it

        It was early morning or late night point is I had hours before school and I gosh well I was taking care of common morning problem. “ahh ahhh ahhh” I moaned softly as I played with my bottom with one hand and tugged with the other. I felt sweat rolling off my forehead I was so close. “ geee” I moaned as I pressed into myself hitting my spot over and over again fast.

        I was exaggerating a tad though it felt good but nowhere near enough to cause me to moan so fast. “ggeez” I said finally releasing all over my chest. It was warm for about a few minutes but quickly grew cold I held my penis in my hands feeling it vibrate with my heart beat. “heeckk” I said breathing slowly as I sat up in my bed and hugged my knees to myself.

       “gee I wonder why he didn’t call” I said leaning my head on my knees. I decided to cover myself up and felt my body go into a spooning position I took one my pillows from under my head and held it close to me and smiled. “I’m sure it’s all just a misunderstanding I’m sure he has a good reason he didn’t call” with that I lulled myself to sleep.

***

       Today I had on ear muffs in addition to my regular winter wear I was holding my gift to Butters close I saw him near the stop and couldn’t help, but wave smiling. He didn’t see me. “Butters!” I yelled waving this time he turned his head and beamed waving back. I ran up to him panting. “Bradley are you OK?” he looked at me concerned. I smiled and held out my gift it wasn’t much just a card …shaped like a heart decorated heavily it looks like a child made it and not a teen though…

       “Br-Br-Bradley” he said taking it and gasping blushing very deeply the look on his face was pure shock. “I’m sorry I couldn’t call yesterday I really wanted to my-my dad took my phone I’m so sorr-“he cut me off crashing his lips against mine I shakily put my arms around him. I want to be daring and hold him close but all my courage was gone it was intimate I just held on for dear life as we kissed.

       It sounds silly but this kiss I felt my knees slightly buckle when we pulled away we were gasping for air blushing. “I-I-wanna do something tomorrow?”

***

       “Yes” was all I could say I held Bradley’s card to my chest. I smiled wide and told him I would be right back I snuck around the back of my house and into my bed room and placed the card away safely before rushing back to the bus stop. “Sorry I wanted to make sure nothing happened to it” I said smiling taking his hand. “So um Bradley..What do you want to do tomorrow we have all day” I asked blushing.

        He looked at me and sucked his thumb for a sec then said “I um actually don’t know I um just know I want to spend tomorrow with y-you” he said blushing squeezing my hand. I smiled at him. “Well that’s OK Bradley we can just figure that out tomorrow” I said to him squeezing his hand.

        I couldn’t help but remember this morning and imagine if gosh I giggled. Bradley looked at me questioningly saying my name “Butters?” I blushed hard and gasped as he looked at me. “ohh Bradley I was just thinking about stuff” I said looking away shifting embarrassed. He stared at me hard for a minute then gasped as well I think he understood what I was thinking.

        Well gee this made me gasp again then we both laughed and giggled. We both waited there for the bus talking small I couldn’t wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at first I thought this story was gonna have more angst but honestly I have read so many like this. so I think I really like the light hearted tenderness this has with small amounts of drama.


	4. Soda Sharing and sweet everything’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley and Butters spend the morning together before their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is super adorable is all I have to say I kept stopping as I wrote it to go awww.

Today I woke up super early maybe…too early sun hasn’t got up yet. I couldn’t help it Butters has me so excited my dad finally gave me back my phone. “Maybe I could call him?” I asked myself staring at the phone. I was shaking one hand holding the phone the other well I was sucking my thumb again.

I stop sucking my thumb and call I’m sweating as I hear it ring for a little then he answers. “Bradley Hi” he said softly and sweetly. “I didn’t wake you up did I?” I said sucking my thumb slightly. “No I was awake glad you called I um was thinking about you” I couldn’t see but I’m sure he blushed after that.

“Oh OK um so did you sleep well?” I asked. “Um yeah I slept well” he said sweetly. “Sorry it’s so early I mean it’s “… I blushed looking at the time and stopped talking it was the hello kitty watch he gave me. “Its um early” I was blushing really hard. “It’s OK Bradley like I said I’m glad you called” He said sweetly.

 

***

  
“I’m really glad I did too I um really wanted to talk with you” He said and I couldn’t help but blush. “Well um gee Bradley um wanna play 20 questions since were both up anyway unless you’re sleepy?” I asked nervously. “That sounds good” he said just as nervous. I couldn’t help but laugh and he did too I think for the same reason.

“So what’s your favorite class? I I always liked art class” I said smiling. “Um well I like biology it’s so um honest and clear cut” he said nervously. “I understand it’s nice to learn something that is 100%” I said smiling understanding. “ye-yeah” he said nervous but relived. We kept talking for awhile about a lot of different things. “The sun is coming up” He said softly.

“yeah it is it looks really nice” I said looking out the window as the sky started to change that magic hour when there are more than just blue or black in the sky. “Wanna um go for a walk?” He said with a gasp. “Yes” I said blushing. “OK um I um don’t wanna hang up though..I’m just gonna set the phone down while I change” He said then I heard shuffling I assume he is getting dressed. “Oh wow” I blushed and set down the phone also and started getting dressed.

 

***

  
When I got outside Butters was talking to me walking to the bus stop I could see him. “I guess we should hang up?” I asked him. “Well yeah I guess we should” He said from a distance looking at me. We both hanged up when we got right next to each other. I took his hand and we both blushed. “Um you ready” I asked looking away blushing. “y-yeah” he said.

We started walking slowly looking at the sunrise as we walked. “Gosh it’s so beautiful” He said staring. “Not as …ahh” I said catching myself. “Huh what Bradley?” he asked looking at me. “I-I_I was just gonna say I know something more beautiful” I said turning away blushing very red I know. “Ohhhhh” he said gasping I looked at him and saw he put his hands over his face.

“br-bradley” He asked as I took his hands away slowly and shakily. I put hand on his back and the other I held one of his hands. I felt firm happy and just perfect I leaned in slowly.

 

***

  
The next instant Bradley kisses me softly at first then I I I oh geez I felt his tongue hit my lips. I opened them slowly and felt his tongue crash with my mine fast. I kissed back trying to match his passion but I found myself with my knees buckling and and “Butters!” He said trying to catch me as I feel backwards. I fell down on the snow he fell on top of me.

“Um I s-sorry Bradley” I said staring up at him blushing. “it-it’s OK “he said pushing some hair out of my eyes. “It was you I mean-meant you’re so beautiful more so then the sun” He buried his head in my chest then quickly got back up blushing and gasped. “s-s-sorry Butters!” he said quickly.

I took Bradley by the arms and put his head back on my chest and smiled and started to run my fingers through his hair and down his back and leaned back on the ground. “I like you a lot Bradley” I hugged him close. “I like you a lot to Butters” he said wrapping his arms around me as we lay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the pre date activities we aren't even at the date yet and its already lovely.


	5. The best fucking date ever and we mean it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters and Bradley have their date and to them it was the best thing to ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a lovely date this one is also pretty adorable with some light sensualaty at the end.

         We got up quickly giggling I felt so happy I held both his hands and spinned around with him. I felt like a little kid even though we were older I didn’t care. “Bradley!” He yelled giggling as I took him towards me and tickled him. We are laughing so hard then stopped and still smiled and then we both leaned forward as we kissed.

         “Let’s go” I said taking his hand and started walking. “Where we going Bradley?” He asked. “To the first place on our date” I took him all the way to edge of our street and stopped. Butters looked around and then at me. “What is it Bradley?” He asked looking at me confused. I blushed staring at him I knew what I wanted to do but I was so embarrassed and then my body did what I was thinking for once I picked him up and carried him like a princess walking back to the bus stop.

         “B-b-b-r-r-adely!” He said blushing hard and gasping. When I got to the bus stop I set him down gently. “Wait right here” I said running back to my house so fast I felt my chest pounding.

***

  
         When Bradley came back it was on a bike. “Get on “He said smiling pointing to the handle bars. “I um Bradley we are a little old for that….” I said blushing and looking away I was shuffling my feet a lot. “It’s an adult bike I promise it will hold” He said smiling at me. I decided to get on we got only a little ways before we both fell and laughed.

         We both took the bike back. “Well I don’t much about South Park anywhere we could go?” he said looking at me. I smiled “yeah there is one place we could go” I said taking his hand this time and walking fast with him. When we got there I smiled and started walking to a bench.

         “This is Starks Pond it’s not big or much but it’s nice” I said sitting with him on the bench. “It’s perfect…” he said shuffling his feet and putting an arm around me blushing. I leaned on him and we both just watching the scenery it’s oh gee amazing.

***

  
        As we sat there close to each other I felt a small wetness hit my cheek. “Oh hamburgers it’s raining” I hear Butters say next to me. “Yeah we should find a place to keep dry” I said taking Butters hand and started looking around. I sucked me thumb as I looked. “There!” Butters said pointing to an awning by a bus stop.

       We got up and ran to the awning. “Are you cold?” I said looking at Butters. He was shaking a little. “Not really I’m fine” He said smiling. I took my coat off and put it around his shoulders and kissed his forehead. “Thanks Bradley” He said smiling.

      “You’re welcome” I said smiling back. I his face his eyes his lips…I sucked me thumb turning away blushing super hard. “Bradley” I heard softly. I turned back and felt Butters put his hand on my face. We both leaned forward slowly our lips touched.

***

  
      This time I didn’t wait this time I pushed my tongue against his. Our our kiss was pure passion hot and heavy. It was pouring rain a little ways away but geez it felt like hundred degrees. I felt myself put his arms around him and he did the same with me running up and down the small of my back.

      “Bradley-y” I felt his hands as well as um mine geez. Go to the front of our shirts we both stopped kissing and looked at each other. Both our hands were touching each others chests. We both were blushing hard looking at each other in surprise I then felt a pulse I could hear his heart beat. “ahhh” I said surprised.

      He then carefully took his other hand and placed it over my my my-y my-y heart “ahhh”’ He said in response. We were both shaking but but I I just “Bradley” I said leaning forward on his chest. “Today was amazing” I said as I felt him put his arm around me. “yeah yeah” he said sucking is thumb slightly. “it was” We stayed hugging like that till the rain stopped then we walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we have it the best date ever it's funny how something so simple can feel so perfect.


	6. Dreams of Marrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley and Butters have a talk over the phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write it was also quite adorable and a tad naughty just not with actions more with words.

       Yesterday was perfect is the only way to explain it. I got up out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. Today was perfect and nothing was gonna ruin today. “BRADLEY!” I heard a yell from down stairs. I didn’t care I wasn’t going to care. I slowly opened my door and made my way down stairs.

  
         “Yes mom dad” I said sitting down in front of them. I kept feeling on edge but I was ready for anything they said. “Son we have heard some things about you and the Stotch boy” He said firm. I stood up proudly and got ready to talk.

  
***

  
         Yesterday was just the best just wonderful just perfect. I giggled as I layed down back on my bed. “Bradley” I said like a school girl and giggled at the thought. “He is perfect” I got up and started dancing around the room I oh gosh I kept imagining dancing with him.

  
         We danced for a long while I just felt so happy but I heard something.

  
***

  
        I held my phone to my ear as I heard his voice. “Bradley hi good day to you” He said in a sweet way. “Hi I …love you good day” I said blushing and smiling. “I I love you to Bradley” He said sweetly even though I probably caught him off guard and I can’t help it I have to again. “I love you Butters …Leo”

  
       “Well I love you Bradley” He said in sing song way. “Want to um go somewhere like right now” I asked sucking my thumb slightly. “yeah yeah I’d love to but let’s talk for a little I just wanna if that’s OK” He said excited then nervous.

  
          I laughed and smiled “Yeah I would love to I love hearing your voice” I lay down on my bed and turn to my right I imagined I was looking at him. “OK so first any dreams” I asked nervously a little. “Nothing I mean well nothing I could say over the phone oh gosh I mean” He stopped then laughed I laughed too. “Yeah me too” I said blushing.

  
         “Oh well how far do you get?” He asked nervously a bit. “I get all the way” I said blushing hard and embarrassed. “oh geez me too” He said just as nervous. “Yeah but no pressure I mean it should be like-“ “special” He said interrupting me. “Yeah exactly” I said smiling. “So um in your dream oh hamburgers never mind” He said embarrassed.

  
          “Its OK you can ask me anything” I said smiling. “Well I was just wondering what um role you played.” He said nervous. I blushed really hard. “Oh um I well I mean I could go either one I mean I oh um I suppose last night..” I said the last part barely a whisper.

 

***

  
         “Oh r-r-eally well I mean I same I mean we were in the same positions too” I said blushing really hard “Bradley ready to go?” I said blushing. “Yeah I um just have on question” he said sweetly. “yes Bradley?” I asked. “Should I I mean should I treat you I mean like a girl…” He said nervously. I put the phone away for a sec and screamed “DAMMIT” into my pillow blushing and giggling.

  
          I picked it back up “no no Bradley just treat me like you want to I’m I’m no princess you don’t need to treat me any special way” I said blushing like crazy.

 

***

  
          I smiled to myself and feeling confident I asked “can I still carry you like one” I heard squeals as he took the phone away from his mouth again. “I’ll see you in a little Bradley.” He said sweetly. “OK see you love you” I said to him again. “love you too Bradley” I heard then we hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so they get closer


	7. Out and About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bradley and Butters take a walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is probably the most heavy chapter i wrote and it still isn't heavy just barely XD  
> I really like that about this story.

       “So um did you hear about the um dance they are having at school” I asked shyly. “Yeah I heard it sounds like it’s gonna be real pretty with lights and music and a lot of decorations” He said as we walked down the street. I had no real clue what to say how to ask him.

        “Um Leo, can I ask you something?” I said stopping and looking at him blushing. “Sure Bradley” He said nicely but looking at me with a concerned look. “Um I it’s nothing bad I just um I I the dance” I was blushing hard and started to tremble a little. “Um I Leo can we go together” I said shaking and sucking my thumb a little. Butters had both his hands in front of him and sort of swayed like a girl it was nice.

        “I I would love to go with you Bradley” He said smiling still swaying. “Great” was all I could say as I sucked my thumb slightly. “Something wrong?” He asked sweetly holding both my hands. “no just I I never went to a dance with a boy before…I um do I pick you up or do you pick me up um who leads I well I mean I guess with our talk yesterday I know I guess mostly I um feel nervous” I said realizing something I usually never talk that much but Butters he just he is perfect.

        “It’s OK Bradley if you don’t know we can just meet there” He said sweetly. I shook my head blushing. “n-no I wanna pick you up” I said smiling. “OK Bradley” he said shuffling his feet and blushing. I couldn’t help but giggle and hug him then I kissed him deeply. I pulled him away and smiled. “I love you” I hugged him again rocking him slowly. “I love you too Bradley” He said blushing.

        “Bradley” H e looked at me and continued. “it’s easy with you I feel like I can be myself and you won’t make fun of me or hurt me or nothing …you said the day we met again that coming out for you was hard” He paused. “Yeah it was but, that’s OK meeting you was worth it.” He nodded and continued. “Well I been picked on my whole ...Life classmates parents no one takes me seriously or at least it felt that way or really cared so oh geez,I guess I’m saying thank you” He leaned on my shoulder.

  
         I held him close smiling and spinned him around in my arms giggling. It’s funny but I always thought Butters saved me I never realized I was his Hero…”I will always support you” I touched his nose with mine and we both moved our faces back and forth our noses rubbed against each other.

         I held him close and for a split second then more I felt the rain pour down on us. “Ohhh” He said as it started to pour. We both stood wet in the rain for a long while just looking at each other then smiled. “I love you” we both said then for some reason we both started to dance together. I felt the rain come down me it felt cleansing freeing I don’t know.

         “This feels nice” He said to me giggling. “Yeah I think so too” He started to splash around in a puddle I joined him laughing along with him. “AHHH” I said as fell down in the puddle. He got on his knees laughed and splashed me as I sat down and giggled grabbing my hand.

***  
         He laughed back then he splashed me I giggled too we were on a splash fight I wasn’t gonna lose. We stopped and he just started staring at me. “What is it Bradley” I said looking at me my heart beating fast. “Just you’re so beautiful” it was so sweet but more amazing. I felt myself blush hard. “B-bradley you just without being nervous or embarrassed” I felt my chest beat fast as he launched himself at me and I felt myself on my back on the ground and he was staring down at me his hands on either side of me the rain pouring down from the sky around him.

        “I guess I just feel no need any more…I love you so much and I’m not afraid to tell anyone..I told my parents I told them I’m seeing you..They weren’t happy but I didn’t care Leo you OK?” He said but I didn’t realize why but oh geez now I feel it. “I can’t stop crying I’m sorry” He leaned down and kissed my tears as they fell and sat us up and kissed me deeply. I pulled away “I I’m OK I’m just so happy” He smiled and said “I know I just wanted to make you happier” and he kissed me again.

       We kissed like that close in the rain and stood up. “Ready?” He said giving me his hand as we got up. “Yeah I can’t wait till the dance” I said as we walked as he walked me home. “Me either” He squeezed my hand as we walked. I had a dream just then ….one I’m not ready to share. Oh hamburgers I want it to come true I never thought I would look so forward ahead but, I just had to he really looks wonderful in a tuxedo….”were here” He said smiling and hugging me. “Thanks Bradley” I said as I kissed him on the cheek and went towards my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this one just gives you a fuzzy feeling doesn't it?


	8. Dancing with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is just magic is all I can say 
> 
>  
> 
> *** Read below if your confused by chapter 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter switches time quite a bit I put break points to let you know where it switches still if your confused 
> 
> it starts at the dance > butters house getting ready for dance > back at the dance right after last back at dance > Bradley's house getting ready for the dance > Back at the dance right after the last to end of > right before they enter the dance together.
> 
> if your still confused I apologize comment and I can try to explain it in more detail.

         The two boys danced while the white light spinned in the center of the room above them. Butters leaned into the neck of Bradley and whispered “I love you” Bradley held Butters close and leaned on him back and said. “I love you”

  
***

  
_A few hours earlier at the Stotch residence_

  
***

  
        “Oh man where is it where is oh gosh darn it” I was looking really hard Bradley was gonna be here any minute I needed to find my tie. Mom and dad were surprisingly Ok they just said take care I took it as a good sign. “Here it is!” I said triumphantly quickly tying it around my neck after I took a step back and looked at myself in the mirror.

  
         I have on a white suit jacket with matching white pants and white belt. I have a small purple flower in my front jacket pocket for a splash of color with of course my white bow tie. My hair was curled and light blond highlights a shade lighter then my own hair it made it shimmer. “Perfect” I said running to the front door when I heard the door bell.

  
***

  
_Back at the dance hours later_

  
***

  
             Bradley took Butters with both hands as he looked deeply into his eyes. “You make me so happy….I it’s crazy but I” He stopped sucking his thumb and felt Butters pull it out of his mouth. “You can tell me anything” Butters said as the lights went across him it made him look like he was covered in stars. A celestial being to butters looked like to Bradley. It made him think of back when he was devote how he recited bible verses he gave up a lot but he could swear something right then.

  
            “You’re my angel….” He said looking at butters deeply. Butters blushed hard looking deeply in Bradley’s eyes “that day in the rain I had a crazy thought too” He said blushing. “Really you did?” Bradley asked as butters squeezed his hands. “Yeah I did but I well, my thing is it’s too early and we are so young so...” Bradley interrupted staring wide eyed blushing. “Me me to my thing is also too early and were so young to talk about um” he stopped and started blushing as he saw Butters go wide eyed. “Let’s just say it together Ok just to say it and get it out there” He said looking at Bradley smiling and blushing.

  
            Bradley nodded and then they both parted their lips about to say their words. Things they were scared to say afraid to break this magic spell they made. These were words that could change it all a first step turning into a leap ahead.

  
***

  
_Hours earlier at Bradley’s house_

  
***

  
         I straightened my tie and looked at the mirror I was shaking I felt myself just ready to fall but, I would not I would get on my bike, pick up my boyfriend, and take him to the school dance. I would walk past those shouts I would walk past the shouts of my dad and mother about me. I would not only walk past I would walk with my head held high and I would leave them to yell till they left for the night. They wouldn’t be back for a while….i haven’t told him yet. My parents were going away for the weekend I had the house to myself and I had told no…I demanded that I could have Butters over.

  
        The argument was long and hard but I had one dad and mom gave in they still think I am bastaasstard….and would burn but I ddon’t care I don’t care! “NO I DON’T” I said smiling blushing and walked out the door to pick Butters up.

  
***

_Hours later at the dance_

_***_

  
      “I wanna marry you” “I wanna get married” Both said together and laughed blushing and kissed hard. The dance was winding down and they started to jump up and down and dance fast swing in and out of each other’s arms laughing the whole time not caring who was looking. They ended up kissing a lot of times by the last song they were walking out and Bradley turns towards Butters and stops walking.

  
      “Butters I um …my parents are gonna be gone all weekend I wanna stay with me?” Bradley said blushing hard as Butters laughed and hugged him quick. “Yes yes yes absolutely yes” Butters said clinging to Bradley. Both boys laughed again in bliss and started to walk hand in hand to their home at least for the weekend it would be theirs.

  
***

  
_And right before the dance_

  
***

  
       “Bradley I’m so excited it’s gonna have streamers and lights and slow dancing and punch and oh Bradley it’s gonna be like magic!” He said excitingly I couldn’t help but to smile he was so sweet and wonderful. “I’m really excited to I said as I gingerly took his hand.

  
***

  
       I blushed hard squeezing his hand. “I I thanks for picking me up” I said stuttering a little blushing. “I was happy to” He said squeezing my hand as we both walked forward and inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep Just magic wonderfully magical


End file.
